Fevers and Deprivation
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: A sick, sleep deprived Tweek is not a good thing. CraigXTweek Creek


**AN: In 2012, I had a bit of an obsession with South Park and recently I started watching it again. And it inspired me to write this, I couldn't help myself, sorry Los.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

Craig sighed.

He had to do something, he knew that. Tweek hadn't been in school that day, and it wasn't only that he was missing his boyfriend, he knew that there had to be something seriously wrong with him for his parents to not just give him coffee and send him to school.

" HEY CRAIG!" Someone yelled down the corridor.

Clyde was walking towards him, waving his arms frantically.

" What's up Clyde?"

" Where's Tweek? I haven't seen him today."

" I think he's sick."

" Well, wish him well for me."

" Thanks Dude."

The rest of the day dragged. He just wanted to make sure his boyfriend was okay, but he knew he couldn't just skip school. He knew if he skipped his Dad would kill him. Sometimes it wasn't his fault that he ended up missing school, sometimes he couldn't help it. Sometimes he was needed elsewhere by Tweek or sometimes Kyle, Kenny, Stan and Cartman dragged him into one of their lunatic adventures. He tried to not get caught up in their antics, but sometimes it was unavoidable.

When the final bell of the day rang, he let out a sigh of relief.

" You coming out with us?" Token asked him.

" Sorry guys, I am going to check in on Tweek."

" All right, see you later Dude."

As he headed towards Tweek's house he felt the anxiety within his rising.

It must have been bad. Tweek messaged him normally if there was something up or he couldn't hang out, but his phone had remained silent all day and it made Craig uneasy. He picked up the pace as he made his way towards what had become his second home.

" Tweek?!" He cried knocking on the door.

There was no response, but it didn't deter him. He knew Tweek was home.

" Tweek, I am coming in!"

The door was unlocked and Craig let himself in. He could hear slight screams coming from upstairs mixed with fearful whimpers. Craig knew immediately it was Tweek. He had been dating the guy for six years, he'd recognise the sounds of his boyfriend anywhere.

" Tweek? I'm coming Tweek."

He raced upstairs fearful of what would meet him at the top.

He barged in and paused. Tweek was shivering in a ball surrounded by coffee cups and muttering to himself as he tugged at his hair. Craig could see the clumps that were being torn from his poor boyfriends head. His lips were bleeding from gnawing on them furiously with his anxiety.

" Tweek!" Craig cried.

" No. No. Not my underpants!" Tweek was muttering to himself as he tugged at his hair.

" Tweekers!"

Craig knelt in front of him and pulled Tweek's hands from his hair. He held them in his own as his boyfriend looked up at him with bloodshot, tearful eyes. He was shaking more than usual.

" Oh hun, when did you last sleep?"

Tweek just burst into loud sobs as he continued to shake and muttering 'no' over and over again.

" Tweekers, come here."

Craig opened his arms for his boyfriend and it only took a moment of hesitation before he launched himself into his boyfriends arms and buried his face in his neck trying to get some comfort.

Craig could feel the heat radiating from his boyfriend, there was no doubt his boyfriend had a fever and needed to be cooled down and quick. Who knew how long he had been like this, but Craig was sure of two things, Tweek's parents wouldn't have cared that much and also this was likely to be caused or at least not helped by Tweek's sleep deprivation.

" Tweekers, do you trust me?"

Tweek shifted to look up at him.

" Do you trust me?" Craig repeated.

Tweek nodded.

" Can you get into bed and lay down for me love?"

" W-Why?"

" Trust me Tweekums."

" O-o-okay."

Tweek moved and lay down in his bed while Craig ran to the bathroom. He got a bowl of water and a flannel as well as an empty bowl just in case Tweek started to feel as if he wanted to actually be sick. He moved slowly so as not to spill water everywhere. Tweek was laid in bed looking at the ceiling but still clearly awake as was evident by his extreme twitching.

Over the years, Craig had noticed that in sleep, Tweek would twitch less and would seem to be almost at peace.

" Tweekers, I'm back."

" Craig?"

" Yeah baby. I need to cool your fever okay. Will you let me do that?"

" Yeah."

Craig climbed into bed beside him and placed the cool flannel on his forehead before wiping the rest of his face. Tweek shivered slightly before settling down again, well at least as much as Tweek could.

" Craig?"

" Yeah babe?"

" My head hurts. It's going to explode."

" It's not going to explode dude. You're sick is all."

" Oh."

" When did you last sleep properly?"

Tweek shifted uncomfortably and didn't answer.

" Was it when I last stayed over?"

Tweek nodded sadly.

" Oh babe, that was a week and a half ago."

" I'm sorry."

" It's not your fault coffee bean. We just need to rectify that."

" Okay."

" Close your eyes for me."

Tweek did as he said. Craig hummed slightly trying to influence Tweek into sleep. It could be difficult but Craig was the person who knew how to get his Tweek to fall asleep faster than anyone else.

" Don't leave me." Tweek whispered.

" I would never. Sleep now coffee bean."

It didn't take long for Tweek to fall asleep after that. Craig just watched him and ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's head as he continued to watch him asleep. It was around half six that evening that Craig considered waking Tweek up for food, but knew that sleep would be most beneficial to his boyfriend.

Around ten that night, Craig fell asleep too.

He awoke in the morning as Tweek sprang out of bed towards his chest of drawers. He searched through the top one.

" You didn't let them take my underwear." Tweek confirmed, relieved.

" I would never!"

Tweek launched himself onto his boyfriend kissing all over his face.

Finally, Tweek kissed Craig firmly on the lips.

" I love you Craig."

" I love you too Tweekers."


End file.
